Night Whispers/Chapter 24
Chapter description :Flametail is organizing the catmint supply, but is distracted when Kinkfur calls him to check on one of her kits, Mistkit, who's lost her voice. Flametail tells her he'll be there shortly, but Littlecloud suggests that he rest. Flametail tells his mentor about having the same bad dream he's been having. After having a small talk about their StarClan ancestors, Flametail leaves the den to check on Mistkit. :Kinkfur explains that after Mistkit woke from her nap, her voice disappeared. Flametail doesn't sense any sourness on her, and thinks that it might just be whitecough. He gives Kinkfur a bit of tansy to chew and give to Mistkit. Flametail leaves the nursery and heads towards the elder's den to check on Cedarheart, per Littlecloud's request. :Flametail give the coughing elder tansy as well. Cedarheart refuses at first, telling him to save it for the "young'uns". Flametail tells him to swallow it and make his life easier, which Cedarheart obeys. Flametail leaves and hears shrieks coming from the lake. He notices them to be happy, and of two cats named Pinepaw and Redwillow. Olivenose skids over to Flametail, telling him the lake is completely frozen and is great to play on. Dawnpelt goes to fetch Scorchfur and Owlclaw, and tells Flametail to join their game, saying that he should ahve some fun. He follows Olivenose towards the lake. :Olivenose leads him onto the lake's surface. Starlingpaw explains to Flametail that they are playing prey-stone. It involves sliding a stone, which is the prey, into the prey-hole, which is the space between a tree and a holly bush. Olivenose tells Flametail that she's on his team. The game launches into action, starting with Flametail and Olivenose racing towards Pinepaw and Starlingpaw. Olivenose passes the stone to Flametail, who bats it back to her, who later passes it back to him. Flametail flings the stone towards the hole, but the rock is caught by Pinepaw. :Pinepaw launches the stone across the lake. Flametail goes to retrieve it, skidding past Ratscar and Crowfrost on his way. He slides on his belly toward it, but is stopped upon hearing a ''crack. The ice cracks underneath him, swirling blackness clouding his thoughts and vision. Flametail recognizes seeing this in his dream. He tries swimming upwards, his claws ripping the jagged underside of the ice. He goes numb, and lets his paws grow still. :Flametail's blissful serenity is disrupted when he notices gray fur plunge after him. He sees whom he thinks is Jayfeather, in a desperate attempt to rescue him. Jayfeather tries to bring him up, but the ice is blocking them. The current pulls them down harder. Flametail then sees another bulging set of eyes, belonging to a hairless cat. The ugly cat reaches towards Jayfeather, telling him to let Flametail go. Flametail is dropped by Jayfeather, sinking as the darkness engulfs him. Characters Major }} Minor *Littlecloud *Mistkit *Sparrowkit *Dewkit *Cedarheart *Pinepaw *Olivenose *Dawnpelt *Starlingpaw *Jayfeather *Rock }} Mentioned *Crowfrost *Ratscar *Scorchfur *Owlclaw }} Important events Deaths *Flametail - Death by drowning Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers